An augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) system may generate an immersive, three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment. A user may interact with objects in this virtual environment using various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, one or more handheld electronic devices such as controllers, joysticks and the like, gloves fitted with sensors, keyboards, mouse, and other electronic devices.